nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed Scrapped Nightmarens
In some early published concept arts, it was revealed some never seen before nightmarens, these nightmarens were scrapped or disconsidered during the game's development for unknown reasons. Unnamed Pterodactyl-like Nightmaren In early concept arts it's possible to find a Pterodactyl-like Nightmaren. it has most of its body inside the egg and its head, wings and tail being outside. It's unknown if this Nightmaren would have been a boss or an enemy. Unnamed Round Bird-like Nightmaren A round bird like nightmaren can be found in early concept arts for NiGHTS into Dreams, he appears to be a blue crow with a round body, his wings are bizzarely round as well and he has tiny hands which are barely visible, it's unknown if this Nightmaren would have been a boss or an enemy. Unnamed Star-like Nightmaren An unnamed star-like nightmaren can be found in early concept arts for NiGHTS into dreams, it appears to be a small twinkling star with big eyes and red feets, it was likely a third level nightmaren due to it's small size and simplistic design. Unnamed Squid-like Nightmaren A squid like nightmaren can be found in early concept arts, the squid character is most likely a very early version of Gillwing, considering his color pallets, his face and the fact he is next to an early version of Puffy, however the nightmaren could have a different name and boss battle. Unnamed Cat-like Nightmarens Early concept arts reveals two scrapped cat nightmarens for NiGHTS into dreams who are most definitely early versions of Clawz, it's unknown if they'd have a different boss battle or if they'd have the same name, one of them is a round red smiley cat with pink spots and yellow stripes and has a very similar design to the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, the other is a white female humanoid cat with red stripes. Unnamed Purple Caveman-like Nightmaren In the Japan exclusive NiGHTS story book, NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings, there's a moment where NiGHTS starts fighting third level nightmarens, in one page, NiGHTS appears paralooping some of them, curiously a never seen before third level nightmaren appears getting sucked into NiGHTS' paraloop, he appears to be a weird humanoid nightmaren that might be resembling a caveman, it's rather unknown if this nightmaren is an actual scrapped enemy for the game. Unnamed Snake-like Nightmaren There are rumors that Bomamba replaced a snake-like nightmaren from the beta version of NiGHTS Journey of dreams, however there are no pictures of it and the source for this affirmation remains unknown. See Also * Selph: The most famous deleted character/nightmaren from the NiGHTS series. External Links * NiGHTS into Dreams Concept artsCategory:Characters Trivia * The Unnamed caveman-like nightmaren is technically not a scrapped nightmaren or at least not confirmed to be one so far considering there are no concept arts nor data of him found in the game files yet, besides, the nightmaren technically did make an official debut in NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings, the caveman-like nightmaren is the first and so far only nightmaren to not have debuted in a NiGHTS game. ** However, his design looks similar to the early NiGHTS into Dreams designs and scrapped nightmarens designs, such as the Pterodactyl and the Squid like nightmarens, so he could have been in fact, a scrapped nightmaren who made into the book by accident. * It's being said that many very different designs were made for nearly every NiGHTS into Dreams character, Needed with Gillwing and Clawz being some examples. ** Currently, Gulpo, Jackle and Wizeman are the only bosses without early versions/concept arts of them published. ** It weren't just the nightmarens, both Elliot and Claris also had many different designs. Category:Nightmarens Category:Removed Content